This invention relates to woodworking, and in particular to solid-wood rigid block structures suitable for forming doors, door jambs, table-tops and other rigid block structures.
Engineered wood products such as plywood are manufactured by binding together wood strands, fibers or veneers with adhesive to form a composite material. Engineered wood products may exhibit inferior reliability and durability, but are relatively easy to manufacture. Engineered wood is increasingly commonly used to make doors, furniture, and other wood products.
Solid-wood products are made from cut solid lumber. Solid-wood products are generally relatively robust and durable, and have a distinctive look which is desirable for certain applications. At the same time, solid-wood products are generally expensive and difficult to manufacture, and may exhibit significant changes in volume in the presence of temperature and humidity variations.